


monday's routine

by insectoid_demigoddess



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, godworship au adjacent, haruto has a Nice Very Good Regular Day, other riders also make an appearance but this is Haruto's Day, that's it that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insectoid_demigoddess/pseuds/insectoid_demigoddess
Summary: When school starts up in the fall, Haruto acquires a new routine. It involves just as much magic but less Phantoms, a fact that he never ceases to be pleased by, no matter how loud Kousuke's alarm clock gets before eight in the morning three out of six days.[ wizard likes mondays and mundane routines ]
Relationships: Nitou Kousuke/Souma Haruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	monday's routine

When school starts up in the fall, Haruto acquires a new routine. It involves just as much magic but less Phantoms, a fact that he never ceases to be pleased by, no matter how loud Kousuke's alarm clock gets before eight in the morning three out of six days. 

He barely gets through a 'Good morning' while Kousuke rushes around for his clothes and school bag, and when he does manage to sit up, Kousuke nearly topples him over again with an enthusiastic kiss goodbye to his forehead. 

"See ya at lunch, baby!--Whoop, almost got you there, sorry Pops, later Shunpei--"

Bleary-eyed and sleep-slow, Haruto takes a considerably longer amount of time getting out of bed. By the time Shunpei knocks at the door, letting him know that breakfast was ready and that Rinko had come by with donuts, he's successfully located and pulled on a shirt, which is a minor victory considering the mess Kousuke had left of the floor and the hamper of clean clothes. 

Thankfully, it only takes minutes to put their laundry to rights with the help of the plamonsters, and when he comes down, the coffee set in front of his usual seat beside Rinko is cooled just enough for Haruto to take a long sip. Across him, Shunpei and Wajima bicker about the newspaper and the eggs, and the plamonsters dither about the plates on the table.

Rinko waits until he's had half of his donut and coffee before picking his brain about a recent case - not Phantom related, but the culprit liked using gratuitous English for some reason - and through another donut and a refill of their coffee each, they manage to pinpoint a possible suspect just before they both have to head out. 

"It's pretty cliche for it to be the librarian, isn't it?" Rinko muses, dusting the powdered sugar off her hands. 

"Yeah, but that makes your job easier." To that, Rinko can only nod, before sitting up with a little shriek when she notices the time. There's a scattered exchange of goodbye's as she rushes out of the shop, and afterwards Wajima retreats to his workshop with the newspaper tucked under his arm.

Haruto helps Shunpei clean up the empty dishes in lieu of the plamonsters, arguing that they'd already helped him with his chores earlier that morning, and his appointment wasn't too far anyway. 

Unimpressed by his cheek, Shunpei says, "Haruto-san, _nowhere_ is too far for you with the Connect Ring."

"Well, you never know. What if I was going to a different universe?" Haruto waggles his eyebrows for effect, and despite himself, Shunpei giggles. "It's a _Monday_ , you're seeing Philip-san today."

The appointment is a byproduct of Kousuke starting on his thesis class and its attendant and varied research papers. The scholarly half of W had been excited to look at Kousuke's academic writings, and now Haruto had somewhere to be twice a week after breakfast.

"By the way, please tell him thanks for the information on the jewels from his museum. I have a better idea of what to do with them now." Haruto nods and gives Shunpei a quick salute, before dodging the elbow meant to shoo him out of the cramped kitchen.

  
  
  


By nine o'clock, Haruto is stepping out of a portal and up to the Narumi Detective Agency's door, a bag of donuts in one hand and three coffees in a disposable carrier in another. He waits for Golem to finish arranging the cream and sugars in a corner of the carrier before thanking it and watching it return to the shop. 

When he turns back to the door, Shoutaro is smiling at him and holding out a hand for the coffees. "We keep telling you you don't have to bring breakfast when you visit."

"It's plain courtesy," Haruto says as he passes the coffees over and walks into the office. "And I know you don't get to visit Toriizaka as often, so I consider it my duty to bring its treats to you."

"If you say so." Shoutaro shrugs, an eloquent 'do as you will' in the movement of his shoulders, but Haruto doesn't miss the twinkle in his eye when he pulls out a cinnamon dusted donut wrapped in tissue from the bag. 

As if on cue, Philip emerges from the garage just when Haruto finishes laying out the specials on a plate, and Haruto takes his delighted cry of "Donuts!" as a good enough greeting.

"Good morning to you too, Philip."

Like his partner before him, Philip zeroes in on a particular special as he takes the seat beside him. 

"Oh, _cinnamon_ , that's _excellent_. Thank you, Haruto." 

"Thank _you_ for looking over Kousuke's paper this week." Haruto replies, then adds, "And for helping Shunpei with the jewels, he's very excited to work on them." 

Philip makes an attempt to wave off his gratitude, but the fact that he's too busy munching down on a donut is all the thanks Haruto needs. Shoutaro rolls his eyes at his partner's antics, but he's got a donut in hand as well, and Haruto never gets tired of the sublime smugness that fills him when he watches his senior riders enjoy the treats he brings. 

  
  
  


As is the regular way of their visits, Philip asks to see Kousuke's recent revisions after putting away two donuts with alarming speed. He announces that he's sufficiently powered up and invites Haruto into the garage with a sweep of the day's long vest (a deep gold tinted with bronze) and a wave from Shoutaro as he cleans up the remains of their second breakfast.

A new overhead lamp had been installed over the lumpy but comfortable couch in Philip's domain, and that's where they read over Kousuke's paper together, exchanging comments and observations. Haruto doesn't exactly have to _stay_ for this part, he knows Philip would be just as happy to be left alone to cut through the paper with multicolored pens and a vocabulary more suited with the subject matter. 

Still, there's a specific enjoyment in reading something that Kousuke wrote and personally hearing Philip's praises and critiques of it, a feeling of pride that he can't help but indulge in as they continue to read.

Five pages and three paragraphs into Kousuke's argument later, Philip looks up at Haruto with a smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes fiercely, and says: "Oh, but the interesting thing is that even though his sources say there's no record left of the unique interpretation of these particular weavings, _I_ know there _is_." 

The tone of Philip's voice means it's time to hit the stacks, and Haruto lets him at it, marveling at W's sense of timing - just as Philip starts to glow, Shoutaro makes his way down the steps, holding up a pair of hand wraps.

"That's gonna take a while. Up for some exercise?"

And because this is part of the day's routine as well, Haruto nods and catches the hand wraps that Shoutaro tosses at him. 

  
  
  


It had started much the same, weeks ago, when Haruto found himself with nothing to do while Philip perused the Gaia Library for a reference Kousuke had mentioned in passing. Shoutaro had been taking a break from reviewing a case, and Haruto had been commiserating with him about not being able to just Connect from point to point and grab a weapon while he's at it, when Shoutaro suddenly sat up and asked Haruto if he knew how to fight.

Haruto had raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes?", but Shoutaro persisted.

"Look, I know you're _actually magic,_ but it's good to know some basic hand-to-hand techniques you can use outside of the suit, yeah?" 

Which, Haruto conceded, was a fair point. He'd gotten by with the athleticism afforded to him by his soccer training, and then the inevitable learning he'd done on the job - but actual combat training wasn't something he'd ever picked up.

So he'd asked, "Do you have any tips?" and Shoutaro had started him on kickboxing.

By the time Philip returned from the stacks, they were down both shirts and shoes, and had worked up enough of a sweat that Haruto had been obliged to borrow the shower before leaving to meet Kousuke for lunch.

The next time Haruto visited, he brought a change of clothes.

  
  
  


Today's session lasts an hour - Philip's look up had gone on longer than he'd anticipated, and they usually timed themselves by the sound of him flopping back on the couch - which means Haruto has less than half to make himself presentable when he meets Kousuke for lunch.

Philip has the papers back in their envelope when he comes up from the bathroom, with the addition of a book for Kousuke to rave about. Haruto thanks him profusely, and repeats the promise he makes on every visit: "Next time, I'll bring a new special for you." 

"I look forward to it," Philip says, a smudge of powdered sugar on his chin from the last of the donuts that Shoutaro had saved for him. At his shoulder, Shoutaro tips his hat to Haruto, an identical smudge on his chin that Haruto decides against informing them of.

"Then, see you on Thursday," he says instead, stepping through a portal.

  
  
  


Fukui University boasts a dorm of well-cared for and well-fed students, and much of this, Haruto has come to know, is owed to the cafeteria that cooks up meals with a distinctly homemade taste that satisfies nearly every student that comes across it. Haruto and Kousuke had eaten lunch there together at the start of the semester and had never looked back since.

Unfortunately, some of Kousuke's favorites tended to run out before his scheduled lunch break - and so, on specific days, Haruto's most important duty is to arrive at the cafeteria at the prime moment to snag two special lunch boxes. 

Today's mission is a success - he had to squeeze past a tightly knit gaggle of sophomores and duck under no less than three elbows-almost-to-the-face, but _still_ \- and when the bell rings in the arts building, Haruto is leaned up against a pillar across the lecture hall's doors and directly in Kousuke's line of sight.

" _Baby_ , you're here!" Haruto smiles, then holds up the bag of lunch boxes. Kousuke practically bowls him over at the speed with which he rushes at him, and it's only thanks to the convenient ledge that the lunch boxes are saved from a spectacular fall.

Being manhandled is an inescapable aspect of _this_ part of the day, and Haruto can't help but laugh when Kousuke throws him over his shoulder and grabs the bag of lunch boxes, cutting a path through the rush of other students as he heads for the shade of the tree they'd claimed as theirs at the start of the semester. 

He waves at some of the students who stare or point wonderingly at him, as well as the teachers who have yet to get used to their antics. Professor Sorrel passes by them with a thumb's up and a laugh multiplying the wrinkles on his face, and Haruto returns the gesture for himself and Kousuke.

Because of Kousuke's excited strides, they make it to the tree in short order, and the lunch boxes are still steaming hot when they open them. Kousuke looks at Haruto like he'd hung the stars instead of just made it in time for the lunch rush, and despite the blush that paints his face, Haruto graciously accepts the kiss that Kousuke presses to the back of his hand in comical seriousness.

"By the way, Philip sent over a book for you?" Haruto passes said book along with Kousuke's paper, careful to keep both away from their food. "Something about the weaving and having a resource for that."

Mouth full, Kousuke defaults to nodding enthusiastically in thanks. Haruto mock grimaces at the sauce stain around his mouth and passes him a clutch of tissues, which he takes payment for in the form of a bite of karaage. Kousuke lets this slide, more interested in gushing over the book and their comments on his paper.

Lunch passes much too quickly over food and a conversation half-reliant on gestures. Haruto shoos Kousuke away from cleaning up after their lunch, reminding him not to be late for his next class. Exactly the same as that morning, the kiss that Kousuke says goodbye with - on his lips, this time - almost topples Haruto over, if not for the arm he'd anchored behind himself.

As Kousuke dashes away, book and paper in one hand, Haruto throws the remains of their lunch into the proper bins. The rest of his afternoon until the end of Kousuke's classes is wide open, and it's at this time that he checks the riders' group chat for anything dire, just in case.

Today seems to be a slow day, though, as the most recent messages that he scrolls through are just selfies or photos from the others' days, precious for their monotony: Emu has sent over a pic of Kagami's dessert for the day (a montblanc cut in two perfect halves); Eiji's selfie features Professor Sawatari with both of them holding intricately designed masks; Shinnosuke has transformed his milk candy cartons into a rudimentary castle. 

A new image comes in as Haruto scrolls, and it's from Gentaro: His characteristic pompadour is tamped down under a helmet, and he's squeezed in with Utsugi, his fellow teacher, also wearing a helmet. _Kickboxing Lesson!!!_ follows the message, and Haruto dutifully gives it a like. 

In their private chat, he sends: _Up for a spar in a bit, senpai?_ And not a minute later, he gets a barrage of cheering emojis, punctuated with a single _YEAH!_

He has three hours to spend before picking Kousuke up, and as Haruto opens up a new portal, he can't help the smile that lifts the corners of his mouth. Mondays were good days.

  
  
  


Sparring with Gentaro is a little like playing with a large, unendingly enthusiastic dog. Haruto is always grateful when Utsugi is around to remind her student of his form and the fact that he's in a _match_ , currently. Still, sometimes she throws a curveball at Haruto in the form of awarding Gentaro a point when he topples Haruto over with a hug. 

"It's not a regulation-approved move, but it gets the job done," is her favorite rationale. Her smile doesn't glitter as brightly as Gentaro's, but there's still some star stuff in it, and Haruto has no choice but to concede.

Today's exercises pass in a blur of forms and drills, physical exertions that need nothing from Haruto but his concentration. It's different from his sessions with Shoutaro, but just as enjoyable.

For their last three matches, Haruto applies a defense against low kicks that Shoutaro had been showing him: when Gentaro kicks at him, Haruto catches his leg against his thigh instead of dodging, and throws a punch at Gentaro's chest that makes him stumble backwards on one foot. It delights Gentaro to no end, until the third match, where he uses Haruto's momentum to pull him down as well.

At the edge of the ring, Utsugi raises an eyebrow at the sprawled, tangled mess they ended up as, and shrugs. "Unorthodox, but entertaining. It's a draw."

"Victory!" Gentaro cheers, before dropping his arm and enjoying the sensation of being stationary in a quasi-hug with his fellow rider. Haruto sighs, glances at the time - an hour until Kousuke's classes end - and decides he can wait a while longer before asking his senior rider to please release his legs. 

  
  
  


Kousuke's last class of the day is more of a consultation period than anything, and thus ends exactly on time if not earlier. It's only been five minutes since Haruto had sat himself on the bench outside the lecture hall, and already it's spilling out graduate students in varying states of 'tired'. Even Kousuke doesn't escape the description, until he spots Haruto - at which a point a smile blooms on his face wide enough to crinkle the corners of his eyes and make him look less like a harried college student stereotype.

The third kiss Haruto receives from Kousuke is the gentlest one of the day by far, a quick press of lips to his cheek before Kousuke tugs him to his feet and down the walkway.

"I don't know about you, baby, but I'm _starving_. Mind grabbing a bite before we go home?" Haruto doesn't since he's hungry too, and they make quick work of the distance between the arts building and the dorm, their conversation revolving solely around how much food they were about to consume. 

At the cafeteria, with their trays piled high and Kousuke's books and papers set neatly to the side, Haruto tells Kousuke about his spar with Gentaro in between bites. Bemused by Haruto's 'defeat', Kousuke reaches over to give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Say no more. I'll be your sparring buddy this weekend, and we'll see about winning you a match against your senior."

"Alright, I'll hold you to that."

Over dessert - a pair of pudding cups that they take turns feeding each other from - Kousuke tells Haruto about his advisor's comments on his work, and they both agree that Philip is an indispensable resource for his academic progress. They toast to him with their empty pudding cups, and Haruto reminds himself to borrow Kousuke's notes for his next visit to the Narumi Detective Agency.

By the time they exit the cafeteria, night has fallen over the campus, and Kousuke insists on the 'scenic' route out. There's almost something romantic about the brief walk they take through a path of trees and cobblestone, and it makes Haruto concede to falling in step just a bit closer to Kousuke as they go.

  
  
  


Omokagedo is closed by the time they arrive, but there's a light on in the workshop and Shunpei is still all smiles when he opens the door for them. Kousuke asks about Shunpei's work while Haruto greets the plamonsters and marvels at Golem's latest creation: a goal post for Garuda, Kraken, and Unicorn's "Toss the Unicorn" game.

Eventually they trade _goodnight_ 's and _don't stay up too late_ 's as Shunpei returns to his jewels and Haruto and Kousuke make their way up to Haruto's room, tiptoeing past Wajima's from where they could hear him snoring away.

Like a reverse of the morning's rush, Kousuke drops his bags and coats over the chair as Haruto gets ready for bed. He yawns through tangents about the history department's bid for more artifacts and chats with his TA class about archaic dig sites, all the while crawling into his spot up against the wall. Haruto makes encouraging noises but doesn't try to make more of the conversation as he settles beside him, knowing Kousuke was seconds away from fully voiding out into sleep.

The last part of his day's routine is the simplest, and all it involves is Haruto's fingers combing through Kousuke's hair, soothing him into sleep as he tucks his head under Haruto's chin. Soon, he'd be falling asleep as well, but for the last few minutes of the day, there's nothing else Haruto is meant to do, and nothing else he'd want to be doing.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- there's actually a whole bunch of hc's here that wouldn't have come to pass if it were not for the absolutely massive brain and heart of commie, who loves wizard very much. thank you commie, for loving wizard and domestic wizard and haruto having just a _good day_
> 
> \- haruto deserves a day where the most dangerous thing he's gonna come across is an elbow almost to the face from a student who just wants to eat well. he deserves hugs from his senpai. he deserves kisses! this fic was written specifically for haruto to have a good day.
> 
> \- i knew i was forgetting something, edit ao 8.27: the move referenced is from this channel - fightTips, specifically this video ["How to Beat a Leg-Kicker"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSRmPDWYXKU).
> 
> \- tangentially, this fic happens in the same universe as the godworship au, bc i'm the type who digs a nice hole for themselves and stays there.


End file.
